Dio
Called "The Champion of the Universe", Dio is famous throughout the galaxy as a great hero and peerless warrior. He had a long and storied career on par with the mightiest personages of the Heroic Age, and single handedly saved countless planets from destruction. He vanquished terrifying monsters, defeated invincible enemies, and wielded legendary weapons like the Mighty Gauntlet of Mastodon and the Golden Robe of Kirk. He enjoyed his greatest victory on the planet Rorok where he and his sidekick Luck defeated the Phantom Horde of the wicked Witch King. Afterwards he had a few more adventures, including a short lived marriage to a princess he had often saved. Despite being energetic and idealistic in his youth, a long life locked in constant battle wore on Dio as time went on and he became increasingly misanthropic. He had as many admirers as he did challengers for his title and found them both incredibly tedious and often tersely turned them away. He would often say his only friends were his pet Black Colossuses, Wrecker and Chopsaw, but he maintained a small group of comrades largely drawn from survivors from his adventuring days. He took his friendships very seriously, and would do anything for people he cared about. With his warrior days behind him though, more often he would become a font of advice and resources for people he liked, though with the right kind of impetus he could be convinced to fight again. To deflect the constant stream of warriors looking to overthrow him, he used the fortune he had amassed to built the Frehm Arena, a massive space station orbiting Rorok where he would host a great tournament every 10 years to name a new Champion of the Universe. The Arena became a center where warriors from all over the galaxy would gather and hone their craft. All the while Dio lived in a palatial tower in relative comfort and quiet. Powers and Abilities The Bryans are believed to be an offshoot of the human race created by the Dragon Gods. They have light green skin and powers similar to the super humans of Soohn. Dio was an exceptionally powerful specimen for his race and well versed in fighting styles and battle tactics of numerous races throughout Spyra. To bolster his already great power, he also collected a number of magical items which he would use. Super Strength Super Speed Invulnerability Flight Immense Aura Trivia - Due to his adventuring and legendary reputation, many characters know or are friends with Dio. He became a friends with Max Bassmann before he entered SENTINEL and the two still hang out often, he is acquainted with the Battle Sage Rahan whom he once trained under, and also knows the famous lothario Patrick, though they despise eachother. He once battled Jaxx Barro's father, Eddwar Teeg though while they're friendly both barely tolerate the other. - During his time as First Among The Deathwalks, Cain met Dio and the two became fast friends. Dio would often host the Dark Prince when he was on missions for the Holy Order, but at some point before the death of the Holy Ghost they had a falling out and are no longer on speaking terms. While Cain insists the whole thing is over a giant misunderstanding, he was hesitant to meet with Dio when the Frehm Tournament was underway. Much to Cain's confusion, rather than reacting with outrage at the sight of him Dio seemed excited to see Cain and noted it had been a while. Despite this, Cain sensed that the familiarity was gone and lamented that a friendship he'd valued was effectively over.